The purpose of this application is to obtain financial assistance for planning, developing and demonstrating a model system to PROVIDE the concerned individual with cancer FACTS; diagnostic and treatment RESOURCE DATA; INFORMATION RIGHTFULLY DUE THE CANCER PATIENT and stipulated in the "Patient's Bill of Rights". The demonstration model will provide a semi-automated telephone information retrieval system to answer phone calls and play taped messages. Messages providing cancer facts and identifying resources for diagnosis and treatment will be made available to the general public through telephone request by the concerned individual. Messages powertaining to cancer diagnosis, prognosis, therapy and other information related to the "Patient's Bill of Rights" will be prescribed for the patient by the attending physician. The first year objective is to plan, develop and implement the system. The second year objective is to demonstrate the model system and obtain financial support for its continued operation. The overall goal is to provide a more efficient and conprehensive system of informing the public about cancer; describing the availability and utilization of diagnostic and treatment resources; and, assisting the hospitalized patient to understand and exercise his rights while receiving cancer care.